Opto-electronic modules, such as camera optics, light modules and sensor modules, often are integrated into electronic devices such as mobile phones and other handheld or portable devices, as well as other appliances. It has become increasingly important for such modules to be manufactured economically, for example in a parallel process, and for the modules to have as few parts as possible that are mechanically complicated, difficult to manufacture or delicate to handle. Manufacturing processes can be complicated because the various optical and/or opto-electronic elements need to be integrated into the modules, which then need to be assembled into the electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones). In addition, to allow proper functioning of an opto-electronic module when it is integrated into a device such as a mobile phone, electrical connections need to be provided between the module and the device.